


just pull the covers up

by dweamnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, THIS ONE IS ROUGH, cheatnap..., idk what to tell yall, im so sorry for this. please forgive me, um ksjdksjdn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweamnap/pseuds/dweamnap
Summary: fuck sapnap: the fanfic
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 282
Collections: CoG Writing Tournament Fics





	just pull the covers up

**Author's Note:**

> this was my piece for the final round of the two words writing tourney on discord !! my prompts were suffer + face so this fic is based around those words. anyway this was a crazy fun experience and a big shoutout to my amazing competitor kyle who wrote [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026016#work_endnotes) INCREDIBLE fic based on the same words!! i couldn't have asked for a better match and i'm insanely proud of both of us <3 
> 
> also the title is from the song "half moon bag" by feng suave bc ... i love it

George pretends not to notice. 

Or he tries, at least. But it’s hard, it’s really hard, when Sapnap comes home long after George has wrapped himself in their empty sheets, and leaves while George blinks awake against the soft red of the rising sun. 

“Sapnap?” he mumbles, voice heavy with sleep. 

Sapnap doesn’t even glance his way. George sees his silhouette pulling on a pair of pants. “What?”

Sapnap’s voice is lukewarm, and George closes his eyes. It’s too early for him to have to feel like this. “Are you going to work already?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap says, but they both know he’s not telling the truth. 

“Okay,” George says, and he buries himself in his blankets and squeezes his eyes shut. 

-

George still tries to pretend. 

Sometimes Sapnap comes home while George is awake. On those nights, George heats up leftover dinner for him and they sit in the kitchen together, the silence almost suffocating. It’s not that they have nothing to say to each other, George thinks - it’s more that there’s too much in the way. Like a dam. George wants to tear it apart. He wants Sapnap to vomit it out, chunks of reheated noodles and broken confessions spilled across the table. 

He wants to walk away from it. He wants to stand up and tell him that he should clean up his messes, that he should have gotten it out earlier. He wants Sapnap to look at him. To look at what he’s become, to look at how he’s ruined him. 

He wants Sapnap to look at him like he’s sorry. 

But Sapnap never seems sorry. He avoids George’s eyes and looks at him like he’s empty. Like he doesn’t care at all. 

And that, to George, seems like it hurts more than anything else. 

-

George hates the feeling of Sapnap sliding into bed next to him. 

He’s gotten lazier.

He used to take a shower every time he’d come home, and his skin was warm and his hair was damp, and George always knew what he’d done but it was almost nice. Sleeping with Sapnap next to him was comfortable, familiar.

But then he’d stopped. George thinks Sapnap must have noticed that George was almost always awake when he came home, the sound of the shower pulling him out of sleep, and decided that it would be easier to hide it if he went straight to bed. 

He was wrong. George can smell the faint scent of sweat on his skin, and his arms feel sticky with it. When George wraps his arms around Sapnap’s waist, he can smell the sickly sweet perfume on his shoulders, and he wants to gag, but he doesn’t, he doesn’t, he just buries his head in the crook of Sapnap’s neck and tries to ignore the ink flowing through his veins.

-

“Sapnap is cheating on me,” George says. Dream looks at him. 

“Are you sure?” Dream asks, and his eyes are wide, but he doesn’t look as surprised as George expected him to. 

“Did he already tell you?” George asks, and he doesn’t want to believe it, because that feels wrong, it feels so wrong, but there’s something dark pooling into his stomach, and George feels it crashing against his organs. 

“No,” Dream says, and George breathes a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t lie about this. He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t. “But, I don’t know. That doesn’t really surprise me that much, I guess.”

“Was it obvious?” George asks. 

“Not really,” Dream says. “But it makes sense. It’s not like Sapnap’s never done this kind of thing before, and, I mean, you guys have seemed kind of weird around each other lately.”

George is silent. 

“Do you know who it is?” Dream asks. His voice is softer. It doesn’t help.

“I don’t think it’s just one person,” George says. “He… I don’t know. He smells different every time he comes home.”

Dream stares at him. “Why don’t you break up with him?” 

“It’s complicated,” George says, even though it isn’t. 

The real reason is this: Sapnap is comfortable. There’s a sick sort of familiarity in seeing his face against the morning light, hollow and waiting. Familiarity in waiting for a reply that will never come, in the sound of him dialing Sapnap’s number and listening as it rings once, twice, three times, reaching for a sign that Sapnap is there, that he’s waiting for George’s call, that he’s waiting to tell him that everything is alright, that he’ll be home soon. A comfort in the dip of the bed at four in the morning. 

It’s twisted, he knows, but he can’t bring himself to let Sapnap go. 

“Is it?” Dream asks, and George remembers that Dream is far too observant for his own good. 

“Not really,” George admits. “I think I just don’t care enough to tell him to leave.”   


“That’s a really sad thing to say,” Dream says. 

“I know.”   
  


-

George starts to imagine their faces after two months of this.

He thinks he knows how it usually goes - after work, Sapnap goes to a bar. He drinks a little, not much. A few beers, maybe. He’ll sit on a barstool and lean against the counter with a few of his friends from work (George has never met them. He’s pretty sure they have no idea he exists), and he’ll buy a few women drinks. Some fall prey to his charms, and he has his pick. George doesn’t like to think about what happens next, but he likes to imagine what they look like. 

Sapnap likes dark hair. She’d have dark hair, full lips, wide eyes, shining underneath the bar lights. On nights that Sapnap comes home later than usual, George likes to imagine she might bear a passing resemblance to him. 

He wonders if Sapnap ever thinks of him, in those cheap hotel rooms, with their stained sheets and age-old carpets. 

If he does, it isn’t for long. 

-

“I’m cheating on you,” Sapnap says. It’s late afternoon, and Sapnap had come home when he was supposed to, for once. George thinks this probably should have been his first clue. They’re sitting at their dining table together, on opposite ends. There’s cold takeout between them, and George has plastic utensils clutched in his fists, but he doesn’t feel like eating anymore.

George says nothing for a long time. When Sapnap glances over at him, panic carved in the lines of his face, George says, “I know.”

George hears Sapnap swallow. He wants to throw up. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, and George almost gags. 

“You’re not.”

“I am,” Sapnap says, and his voice is tepid again, filled with half-hearted regret. George wishes they would stop pretending. 

“You’re not,” George says. “And to be honest, there’s nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise, Sapnap, because if you really were sorry, you would have stopped. You wouldn’t have done it in the first place. You have no excuses, Sapnap.”

The lines of panic have melted into something like despair. Not quite, he doesn’t think, but something strangely reminiscent of it. 

“I’m out of excuses,” he echoes, and George wants him to never speak again. “I’m - I’m not a good person, George. I don’t know why you even stayed with me for so long.”

Something hot coils around George’s neck. “Get out.” 

Sapnap is silent. “Right now?”

“Right now. Get out of my apartment,” George says, and he’s vibrating with anger. His plastic fork splinters in his clenched fist.

Sapnap stands up and shuffles into their bedroom. 

George smashes his fist into the table, but he finds that even the throbbing pain in his bruised knuckles can’t distract from the pain of this.

-

Sapnap has his things out of his apartment within a few hours. He’s left some things behind, George is sure, but he won’t be back to get them. Absently, he wonders where Sapnap is going to live, but he finds he doesn’t care as much as he thought he would. 

“Did you accuse him of cheating on you?” Dream asks him. 

“No,” George says. “He just told me.”

“Oh,” Dream says, nonplussed. “Well then maybe he felt guilty about it.”

“I don’t think so,” George says. “I think he was just tired of us.”

“Yeah. That’s probably what happened,” Dream says quietly.

It hurts to hear.

-

A few months later, George meets someone new. 

His name is Alan. He works at an insurance company, which George doesn’t think is very interesting, but he thinks Alan is interesting enough to make up for it. 

He smiles like it costs him nothing, and he has a dimple on his right cheek. He laughs at George’s jokes, and George enjoys his company, so it’s enough. 

Their first date is a month after they meet. It’s a little bit awkward at first, but they’re at a bar (one that Sapnap doesn’t like), and once they’re a little tipsy things are easier. 

After the first date, there is another, and another, and another, and before George even notices, they’re holding hands in public and Alan introduces George to his coworkers as “his boyfriend”. 

They’re not really moving too fast, he doesn’t think. This is a normal pace. 

He’s happy, he thinks. Just a little overwhelmed. Dream says he thinks George isn’t ready to be in a relationship yet. 

He’s wrong, George thinks. He had months and months after he’d broken up with Sapnap to get over it. And that relationship had ended far before George kicked him out. 

So Dream is wrong, he thinks. He’s happy. 

Sort of. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments!!! kudos!!! i will love you forever !!!!
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr @dream-not-found <3


End file.
